<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The broken bed by AnnieDeOdair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798242">The broken bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair'>AnnieDeOdair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Sabo’s relationship developed whenever Luffy was away, when they met in lonely corners of the house to live out their love. Even though, maybe it wasn’t necessary to keep the secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The broken bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/gifts">DaenaBlackfyre</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693863">La cama rota</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair">AnnieDeOdair</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: This fanfic is a gift to my Daena Blackfyre, with whom we challenge each other to write about the other one’s OTP. She wrote ‘Guilt and Punishment’, a Law/Luffy one that I loved &gt;.&lt;. Go check it out!</p><p>Thank you very much Chainedkura for always translating my stories. I love you a lot! You can go read his stories to his profile, he is the best!</p><p>Disclaimer: One Piece doesn’t belong to me.<br/>YET.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m leaving in a while.” Luffy informed, getting out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.</p><p>Ace turned his neck around to see him, with his hands on the plate he was still washing.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“We’ll go to the movies with the guys.”</p><p>Sabo entered the living room and picked up the newspaper that was delivered to him this morning. He had the cup of coffee he made for himself after lunch in his hand.</p><p>“Will you be back for dinner?” Ace asked. “So I know what to cook.”</p><p>Sabo was not a good cook. Luffy remembered a time he almost set the kitchen on fire. Ace took over since and whenever he wasn’t home, he and Sabo ordered takeout. However, his brothers usually spent more time in the house than him, so Ace always left some food made.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think we’ll eat out, I’ll let you know.” He answered, going back to close the bathroom door.</p><p>Ace left the plate he was washing under the running water. His gaze crossed with Sabo’s almost immediately. He didn’t need to think about it to know he would be looking at him.</p><p>They both seemed to have similar thoughts and the quiet moment they spent looking at each other only increased the tension in the air.</p><p>When Luffy went out of the bathroom, Ace came back to his plate and Sabo to the newspaper in front of him as if nothing had happened. The younger brother went by his room and came back with his backpack.</p><p>“Are you going with Law?” Sabo asked, watching him focused. Luffy smiled happily.</p><p>“Yes! Torao is picking me up with his car” He answered proudly and Ace huffed.</p><p>He didn’t dislike Law, he was nice —maybe a little old— but definitely a good boyfriend for Luffy. The thing was, he raised Luffy and, as an overprotective older brother, he was having trouble watching the boy living his own life.</p><p>A horn sounded and Luffy got out happy. Ace saw him go to the window to check if it was Law’s car and shared another look with Sabo, who in the living room seemed to send him signals of how flustered and eager he was.</p><p>Well, he was too, and was expectantly waiting for the moment Luffy crossed that door.</p><p>“Alright, I’m leaving now” said his younger brother with a big grin. “See you at night!”</p><p>Luffy grabbed his backpack and ran to the door. Ace stood frozen at the kitchen, with his hands full of soap and staring at the window, even if he couldn’t see if Luffy had already entered Law’s car.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sabo running. He frowned while going around the furniture to see what his brother was doing. Sabo opened the door and went out into the street to assess the situation.</p><p>Finally Ace saw him come back and close the door behind him.</p><p>They exchanged glances and Ace could swear feeling an anxious tremor run through his body.</p><p>“He’s gone” Was all Sabo said.</p><p>And Ace didn’t need anything else, because when he saw his brother come to him and put his hands over his waist, he didn’t complain and let himself be. Sabo’s mouth smashed against his own and Ace didn’t fight it. He held onto Sabo's shirt pulling him towards himself while keeping his pace in that unbridled and somewhat wild kiss.</p><p>It had been days since they last had the alone time they needed. Their work kept them busy and with Luffy at home they couldn’t freely unleash their passion. After all, the younger brother didn’t know what <em>kind of relationship </em>they shared and they had to be extremely careful with the displays of affection they gave each other.</p><p>But not right now. Now they could be free and touch each other and want each other however they wanted. And that’s why Ace didn’t complain when Sabo lowered his hands over his hips until getting hold of his butt and squeezed it. On the contrary, he opened his mouth in between kisses to moan because of that rough and so needed touch.</p><p>The moment was so intense and quick that he didn’t notice when Sabo grabbed him by the glutes to pick him up. He only acknowledged that he was sitting on the kitchen counter, with his legs opened so Sabo could fit between them and keep kissing him. He greeted him happily, crossing his arms over Sabo’s back and scratching on his white t-shirt.</p><p>He wanted to take it off right now. The hurry and need were too big to wait.</p><p>Sabo let himself be undressed without hesitation, even though he didn’t want to detach his mouth from Ace's neck, which was already starting to turn a little pink thanks to the kisses and bites. Ace took this opportunity to take off his own shirt and both of them stayed forgotten on the kitchen floor.</p><p>The kisses were hectic and the touches on every part of their bodies were too. They were looking for each other with similar intensity and they followed their bodies’ routes with the dexterity of a driver who knows his way.</p><p>Ace was obsessed with those broad and perfect shoulders, clawing at Sabo’s clavicles and squishing his back to bring him closer.</p><p>Sabo was fascinated with his brother’s ass, that always stood out when wearing those tight shorts and he was always dying to touch it. He ran his hands over Ace’s thighs, cursing the short he was wearing that day.</p><p>“You have too many clothes on” He mumbled over his neck. The warm breath reached his ear and made him shiver, however, he couldn’t resist laughing.</p><p>“You are always saying I wear too little clothes” answered with a seductive smile and Sabo bit his shoulder.</p><p>“Today you’re wearing too many,” he growled. Sabo’s husky voice was something that turned on Ace. He didn’t understand how a sound could be so sexy.</p><p>He surrounded Sabo’s hips with his own legs to force him to stay there, even if he wasn’t going anywhere because they both knew, there wasn’t a place where he wanted to be more than here: between Ace’s legs.</p><p>“Do you want to do this quickly or…” Sabo started saying.</p><p>“Room” He gasped his answer.</p><p>Sometimes when the urgency overwhelmed them, they made love anywhere, in a quick and sloppy way. Today he was feeling just as needy, as if he had an energy that forced him to do everything almost wildly. However, it took him two seconds to remember they had the whole house for them and that they didn’t need to rush anything.</p><p>Today he’ll have Sabo for a long time.</p><p>He strongly tightened his grip on Sabo’s hips when he lifted him up with both of his hands on his glutes. Ace decided that his brother’s neck was the best place to spend his time while the other was maniobrating with his body and the stairs.</p><p>“If you keep at that, I’ll have to do it here” Sabo threatened when Ace bit particularly hard somewhere close to his nape, a place he knew made Sabo shiver.</p><p>“It’s not a bad idea” he answered with a gruffy laugh. “But today I think I prefer being comfortable.”</p><p>Sabo laughed and held Ace better, so he didn’t fall. The bedroom was the first one and he opened it with his foot while Ace held to his shoulders. They didn’t even bother closing the door.</p><p>When Sabo threw him over the bed, Ace was disturbed and surprised. He looked for Sabo who was taking off his pants and throwing them at the end of the bed.</p><p>“Only you are getting naked?” Ace asked, supporting himself over his elbows. Sabo leaned over his body, strategically getting between his legs.</p><p>“I want to enjoy this way for now” whispered lowering his face over Ace’s lips and kissing them.</p><p>Despite the initial fire and urgency, now that they were almost naked in bed, they could slow down the emotion that consumed them, at least a bit. They had all the time they wanted, Luffy won't be back until the night (or maybe he’ll spend the night in one of his friends or Law’s house), they didn’t have to hurry.</p><p>Sabo ran his lips over his brother’s jaw and went down to that broad and big neck he loved to tease so much. He brushed the life giving veins with his lips and gently bit here and there. Ace ran his finger through Sabo’s giant back, scratching it a little with his nails and squeezing him tightly against him.</p><p>The shaky breaths and moans Ace gave whenever Sabo bit his neck, his navel and his earlobe rattled him. They were both really passionate, full of fire, desire and love for the other, but as for their preferences when it comes to sex, Sabo clearly loved when Ace showed his pleasure with noises.</p><p>They pulled out for a few seconds and Sabo smiled with a hint of superiority that made Ace frown.</p><p>“What?” He asked with a narrowed look.</p><p>Sabo grabbed Ace’s legs and placed them around his hip. His pants avoided the touch to feel completely good, but Sabo wanted to play a little and build up some steam to annoy Ace, who looked like he was about to say something when he held tight and started thrusting. Ace’s mouth opened in a face of pleasure and shaky breathing filled the room.</p><p>Ace knew his brother loved this moment, when their bodies were rubbing in a rhythmic way. One of Sabo’s hands was holding to the bed head and the other one to the bed itself while moving his hips against Ace’s, who was raising his hips to meet Sabo’s movement.</p><p>“I wanna take off my... “ Ace breathed out and bit his lips.</p><p>Sabo smiled proudly and leaned forward to bite that enticing lip.</p><p>“You’ll have to wait” he groaned over his mouth with a wicked smile and Ace sent him a death glare.</p><p>“Come on Sabo, I don’t wanna wait” complained, moving more frantically.</p><p>“What a shame...”</p><p>Sabe let go of his hips but that didn’t seem to be the end of the torture. He saw him go down to his legs and rub him over the clothing. His painful erection throbbed under his pants and Ace was about to swear at his brother.</p><p>He opened his mouth with a furrowed brow. And Sabo did the same.</p><p>“Son of a…!” He interrupted himself when Sabo’s tongue started wetting the cloth of his pants, there over his still dressed erection. His hands holding him by the thighs so he couldn’t escape. “Sabo!”</p><p>His brother smiled looking at him from down there, enjoying seeing him so subjugated. Ace put his hand over Sabo’s head and pulled his hair, because he was going a little mad while feeling him sucking over his erection and not being able to feel that mouth against his naked skin.</p><p>“Sabo, I wanna take it off!” he growled at him. A mixture between annoyance and excitement. And Sabo pulled away with a confident smile. “You are insufferable.”</p><p>“This says otherwise” he murmured, taking his erection and squeezing it over the clothing. Ace jumped a little and pulled away to take off his pants as fast as possible.</p><p>When both of them were on the same conditions, Ace pounced over Sabo, pinning him to the bed. He smiled happy of his achievement and kissed his brother’s neck and shoulders, filling him with bites and hickeys that he probably had too.</p><p>“Now you’ll see…”</p><p>Ace’s warnings didn’t seem to scare Sabo in the slightest and when he went down between his legs and looked at him, Sabo still had that smug smile he sometimes pulled out when they were having sex.</p><p>He licked his lips because he loved this moment. He leaned his head and licked Sabo’s whole length that was now throbbing in his mouth, hot and hard.</p><p>He felt his brother tremble and that was the starting signal to put him whole in his mouth and start sucking very carefully. He loved when Sabo put a hand in between his hair, tousling and pulling it when he felt overwhelmed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah” Sabo groaned, biting his lip with his gaze fixed on Ace. His hand pulled the hair that was intertwined between his fingers a little, but Ace didn’t get upset. Sabo knew he actually liked it. “Just like that.”</p><p>He loved when Sabo talked and told him how much he liked it. He smiled with his erection inside his mouth and picked up pace, stroking with his hand whatever part that didn’t fit in his mouth, which wasn’t a lot since, through the years, he had perfected his technique.</p><p>Sabo pulled his hair and dragged him from there. Ace looked at him surprised. A string of spit ran down his chin.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked puzzled.</p><p>“I can’t hold it, I need to have you” Sabo whispered with a lustful voice and Ace shivered.</p><p>He saw him swipe at the bedside drawer and look for a bottle of lube that they kept for these moments. Ace cleaned his mouth and lay down on bed. To be honest, he was just as impatient as Sabo. Horny and eager to feel him.</p><p>Sabo applied some lube on his hand and opened Ace’s legs, looking at him fascinated. He liked being under that scrutinizing gaze that made him feel so wanted. He also liked the way Sabo worried about him, about his comfort. No matter how needy and eager they were, they never did it negligently and they cared about the other’s well being.</p><p>Sabo put a pillow under Ace’s hip to lift him up and kissed his white thighs, leaving some marks and bites while his fingers teased near his entrance, surrounding it.</p><p>“Do it already, Sabo” Ace groaned and his brother smiled.</p><p>A finger made his way in. Ace was used to this, he didn’t have to be so careful, but he was anyways and Ace kind of liked it. Whenever he wasn’t as impatient as today.</p><p>He moved his hips insistently and soon enough Sabo made way for another finger. The discomfort wasn’t big, but he felt the invasion of Sabo’s thick fingers. He always knew how to use them, that was one of the things he liked the most about him. Finally he felt a third finger and the rhythmic movements searching for his favorite spot.</p><p>Ace jumped and shivered when Sabo finally brushed his prostate, convincing him that he didn’t have the patience or the desire to keep waiting. But before he could scream some insult, Sabo pulled out his fingers and got close to his mouth, kissing him one last time.</p><p>He felt Sabo’s wet and hot erection rubbing against his entrance, teasing him and Ace whined, tired of his brother’s little games.</p><p>“How impatient” heard him whisper against his mouth.</p><p>“You say that because you aren’t the one who… Ah, Sabo!”</p><p>The moan was a reward for Sabo, who started entering him slowly and carefully. Ace put a hand over his forehead and shut his lips. It was always a hard moment, even if he was used to it, but the psychological sensation of <em>having him inside his body </em>was enough to keep him needy and horny.</p><p>“Yeah, Sabo, yeah, yeah” Ace sang with a devotion that drove Sabo mad.</p><p>The process was always slow and careful, but when he managed to completely enter Ace, Sabo stopped over his face and filled him with soft and loving kisses.</p><p>“Come on” he groaned complaining. “Move, Sabo…”</p><p>They smiled because both of them were impatient and it had been a while since they had the privacy they needed to shout and move however they wanted.</p><p>Sabo started thrusting with a hand on Ace’s hip keeping him safe against him and the other one pushed against the bed. He licked his lips while moving his body, searching again for his prostate to fill him just the way he liked it.</p><p>“Like this, Ace?” asked looking at him from above and enjoying the erotic image of a completely broken Ace. “Do you like it like this?”</p><p>Ace covered his face with his arm and kept his mouth open with shaky groans and loud moans. He moved his hip as much as he could, since Sabo was gripping him, but as soon as he let go, Ace felt unbridled. As if a door of infinite opportunities had just been opened to him.</p><p>He clutched Sabo’s hips with his legs and held him there so he could never leave. His hands scratched and his nails sinked in his brother’s back, in his shoulder blades, in his broad hips that were merciless with him.</p><p>“If you stop, I’ll kill you” He groaned a warning, because Sabo liked annoying him and Ace was in no mood for it.</p><p>He put his hand on his erection and started touching himself. Sabo looked at him with cloudy eyes. It turned him on to look at him like that, desperate enough to touch himself while being filled.</p><p>“You’re in no position to make any demands” He managed to say in between grunts and Ace bit his own lips.</p><p>“Keep at it, just like this” He asked and closed his eyes while moving his hips frantically. “Like that, Sabo, just like that, you are filling me so good.”</p><p>Sabo held himself with both hands and thrusted hard, but always taking care that Ace could handle it. Anyway, he knew his brother was strong and returned those thrusts even more fiercely. That turned him on a lot.</p><p>“Ace, I think I’m…” He wanted to warn him and saw him biting his lips with desire.</p><p>“Fill me…”</p><p>Even if Luffy ,or nobody else for that matter, knew what they usually do,they had agreed to be exclusive. It had taken a while to accept that they liked each other and they weren’t willing to share themselves with others. Since they put that on the table, none of them used a condom ever again. Ace loved that weird and pleasant sensation when Sabo came inside him and always asked for it with demand.</p><p>That was enough to make Sabo come, who was weak to his brother’s liking to being filled by him.</p><p>“Ace” he grunted on his lips and felt how that body tensed, hugging all of his erection with enough force to pull him over the edge of orgasm.</p><p>He heard him shout his name and felt a violent shake. Ace’s inside was warm and soft and the feeling of spilling himself in him was very pleasing.</p><p>It was warm in between their bodies too. He knew it was because Ace had come between them. He breathed heavily with his face on Ace’s neck, tickling him with his breath.</p><p>Once the strong whirlwind had passed, the gentle touches and cuddles they always looked for remained.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Sabo asked against his neck with a broken voice. Ace smiled.</p><p>“Very satisfied” answered with an equally ruined voice. “But I don’t know how much is going to last.”</p><p>Sabo laughed, pulling away from him with heavy eyelids. Ace usually fell asleep before him and really fast too, but today they had spent so much energy that he wanted to doze off too.</p><p>“Give me a minute and I’ll be right back with you” Sabo joked.</p><p>“Shut up, you’re about to fall asleep.”</p><p>“Ah, but when it’s you who sleeps..” Sabo said laughing.</p><p>Ace ran his gaze over his brother’s body and saw him all branded with hickeys and scratches, red, with his hair a mess and the face between exhausted and satisfied. His whole image screamed sex.</p><p>He liked to see him that way.</p><p>Sabo got up and yawned.</p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom” informed him going out of the room and down the stairs.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and smiled when he saw the t-shirts on the kitchen floor. The silent evidence of the lust whirlwind that attacked them. He drank a bit of water before going to the bathroom and when he closed the door to the fridge, he noticed the sound of the lock.</p><p>He shouldn’t be hearing that.</p><p>Because they were alone.</p><p>Wait…</p><p>“That’s not true, Torao, Sanji and Zoro are not boyfriends!” Luffy’s voice came from the open door and Sabo froze in place.</p><p>“That's just because you don’t realise anything Luffy-ya.”</p><p>The steps grew closer until he saw the two young men standing in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Sabo!” His younger brother shouted with a smile. “What are you doing like that?”</p><p>“Ah… you, what are you doing here?” asked, not knowing what to say at the moment.</p><p>Luffy laughed and gave his backpack to Law while running to his room.</p><p>“I forgot my ID” he shouted without looking at them ”And at the cinema they didn’t believe my age.”</p><p>Sabo locked gazes with Law who raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Luffy was too naive, but Law…</p><p>Definitely…</p><p>“What’s going on Sabo? What’s taking you so long?” He heard Ace shout from the upper floor.</p><p>He hid his face and tried to open the fridge door to, at least, hide his nudity while pretending to look for something.</p><p>Luffy came back with his ID in hand and put it into his backpack.</p><p>“Alright, see you later Sabo” he said goodbye and took Law’s hand.</p><p>Sabo wanted to put his head in the freezer.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Outside, Luffy was closing the door and hanging his backpack onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Are your brothers…?” Law wanted to ask and Luffy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“They've been dating for years, I don’t know why they don’t tell me if it’s so obvious!” he explained.</p><p>Law couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His boyfriend’s indignation was kind of funny. They hopped on the car again and Law started driving while Luffy pulled down the window.</p><p>“And why don’t you tell them?” He asked without looking away from the road. Luffy shrugged.</p><p>“They don’t say it, so I pretend I don’t know.”</p><p>They started laughing while driving away from the house and Luffy held his hand in the air really intensely.</p><p>“I mean, they sleep in the same bedroom, I wasn't going to buy forever the excuse of the broken bed!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>